Cisze i sztormy
by Ketsura
Summary: Rivaille nigdy nie wierzył w jakiekolwiek nadnaturalne stworzenia, jednak złośliwy zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że to właśnie jedno z nich uratowało mu życie, czym chcąc nie chcąc, chłopak zaciąga sobie znaczny dług. A będąc człowiekiem honorowym, Levi nie zamierza go nie spłacić.


Poniższe opowiadanie jest kompletnym AU, do którego napisania zainspirowała mnie spora ilość promptów o syrenim eruri, krążąca gdzieś po odmętach tumblra.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział pierwszy<strong>

**Historia unikanego szlaku**

– Hej, Levi! Zaczekaj! – Chłopak odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. Na jego nieszczęście, wołającą go osobą była Hanji Zoe we własnej osobie, która samym faktem swojego istnienia lub przebywania w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on, była w stanie wyzwolić w nim najgorsze mordercze instynkty.

Rivaille przystanął z lekkim westchnięciem, czekając aż jego koleżanka z klasy do niego dobiegnie.

– Idziesz do pana Pixisa? Nigdy nie wracasz do domu w tym kierunku.

Dot Pixis był starszym i nieco ekscentrycznym człowiekiem, którego Levi znał prawie od dziecka, ponieważ ten był bliskim przyjacielem jego rodziców. Dla Rivaille'a był niemal jak dziadek, choć chłopak nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

– Mhm – mruknął, posyłając jej w zamierzeniu wymowne spojrzenie z typu tych ,,wcale nie jesteś tu mile widziana'', którym dziewczyna ani trochę się nie przejęła. – Obiecałem mu, że dzisiaj do niego wpadnę.

Posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Jak na takiego drania, dość często go odwiedzasz.

Przewrócił oczami, wkładając ręce do kieszeni swojej marynarki.

– Dranie nie mają zakazu odwiedzania ludzi.

– A aspołeczni dranie? – spytała, po chwili unikając lekkiego klepnięcia w głowę. – Hej, żartowałam!

– Nie jestem aspołeczny, to ludzie są irytujący.

– Jasne, Levi. Pamiętam, jak w pierwszy dzień szkoły podstawowej podeszła do ciebie dwójka dzieciaków, chcąc się przedstawić. Pamiętasz, co wtedy zrobiłeś? Zmierzyłeś ich i powiedziałeś ,,kto by chciał się zadawać z takim bydłem'' – Dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. – Tak, to wcale nie jest aspołeczne.

Zgromił ja lodowatym spojrzeniem.

– Był tam ten gruby dzieciak, który za każdym razem przyprawiał mnie o cholerny ból głowy. Nic dziwnego, że tak powiedziałem – wyjaśnił szorstko, mrużąc oczy przed ostrym słońcem, które tego dnia świeciło wyjątkowo mocno_._ – W ogóle to od kiedy wracasz tą drogą?

Zeszli na trasę z widokiem na rozległy ocean i główną plażę w mieście, która niezależnie od pory dnia i godziny wydawała się być wiecznie oblegana przez turystów wszelakiej maści.

– Nie wracam, idę z tobą do pana Pixisa – odpowiedziała. – Nudzę się. W piątki i tak nie mam żadnych kółek.

– Największy nerd w szkole któregoś dnia nie ma żadnych dodatkowych zajęć? – spytał, udając zdziwienie. – Trudno w to uwierzyć. Czasem mam wrażenie, że po lekcjach nie wracasz do domu, tylko sypiasz w tej szkole.

– Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. Dowcip ci się wyostrza, Levi.

– Tędy będzie szybciej – powiedział, wskazując na odchodzącą od ich trasy wyraźną leśną ścieżkę, na którą po chwili się skierowali.

– Idziesz na tą imprezę u Erwina za tydzień? – spytała Hanji, po drodze kopiąc szyszki leżące na ziemi.

– Nie. Nie muszę nawet na nią iść, by wiedzieć, kogo tym zaprosi – mruknął, przypominając sobie ostatnią imprezę w domu Erwina, na którą ten zaprosił całą szkolną drużynę futbolu, co w zupełności wystarczyło, by ktoś z jego sąsiadów wezwał gliny po niecałej godzinie.

– Będzie tam Petra – oznajmiła, przeciągając imię dziewczyny oraz puszczając do niego oko.

– I co z tego, że tam będzie? – spytał niechętnie, ignorując jej wymowny ton.

– Rany, Levi! Podobasz jej się od kiedy pamiętam – powiedziała to tak, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje w twojej głowie, ale myślę, że są na to jakieś leki.

– Dobra! Przeanalizujmy fakty. – Dziewczyna zrobiła jedną ze swoich przemądrzałych min, podnosząc do góry jednego palca. – Fakt numer jeden. Bardzo często _przypadkowo _przebywa w twoim towarzystwie.

Chłopak miał ochotę klepnąć się w czoło.

– Oczywiście, że _często_ przebywa w moim towarzystwie. Bo wiesz, tak się składa, że chodzimy razem do klasy.

– Durniu, wiesz, że nie miałam tego na myśli. Po prostu ciągle się koło ciebie kręci, obserwując cię na każdym kroku.

Pokręcił głową, próbując nie parsknąć ze śmiechu.

– Zoe, naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć, co się roi w twojej głowie.

Zwiesiła głowę, robiąc dramatycznie ponurą minę.

– Jest cholernie ładna i mądra, i popularna. Powinieneś przynajmniej spróbować.

Przewrócił oczami.

– Jak tak bardzo ci się podoba, możesz spróbować zamiast mnie. Co ci szkodzi?

– Ale z ciebie kretyn, słowo daję. Wiesz, że nie lubię dziewczyn! – powiedziała trochę za głośno, prawie się rumieniąc, co musiał przyznać, było całkiem zabawne.

– Fakt, w końcu pałasz skrytym i namiętnym uczuciem do niejakiego Erwina S.

Hanji zmierzyła go wyjątkowo wrogim spojrzeniem.

– Tylko spróbuj mu o tym powiedzieć.

– Nie powiem – odparł znudzony, wzruszając ramionami. Tak jakby go to interesowało.

Przyjrzał się uważnie jej spiętym włosom.

– Powinnaś rozpuścić włosy i przestać zachowywać się przy nim jak nawiedzona entuzjastka Sci-Fi.

– Levi, czy to właśnie była rada? – Zmarszczyła brwi, dotykając swoich włosów. – Co jest z nimi nie tak? I hej! Wcale nie zachowuję się przy nim jak nawiedzona entuzjastka Sci-Fi!

– Nic, po prostu lepiej byś w takich wyglądała. – powiedział, prawie przewracając oczami. – Oczywiście, że zachowujesz.

– Wcale się tak nie zachowuję – burknęła w odpowiedzi, przyglądając się swoim włosom w odbiciu telefonu.

– Jasne, nieważne. Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu – rzucił, gdy leśna ścieżka zaczęła się urywać, a do ich uszu dotarł szum wody i odgłos uderzania fal o piaszczysty brzeg.

Chłopak poczuł silny powiew morskiej bryzy, gdy wraz z dziewczyną wszedł na dziką plażę, na której na uboczu stał dom pana Pixisa. Plaża była kamienista i zarośnięta, dzięki czemu była praktycznie nieatrakcyjna dla jakichkolwiek turystów z zewnątrz, bądź mieszkańców miasta. Na środku brzegu rozciągało się spróchniałe już molo, zaś koło niego stała nadgryziona zębem czasu, jednak wciąż użyteczna, zacumowana łódka Dota Pixisa, którą Rivaille miał prawo pożyczać, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę.

– Chciałabym tu mieszkać – powiedziała rozmarzonym tonem Hanji, patrząc na rozciągający się przed nią ocean. – Ten widok zapiera dech w piersiach!

– Za każdym razem to mówisz, gdy tu przychodzisz.

– Bo za każdym razem ten widok zapiera mi dech w piersiach? – spytała retorycznie, parskając ze śmiechu. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że połknąłeś kij od miotły.

– Może ten widok za każdym razem zapiera ci dech w piersiach, bo są ma–

– Wcale nie są, ty draniu! Chodźmy już – burknęła, wymijając go oraz kierując się w stronę niewielkiego drewnianego domu, stojącego nieopodal nich.

Gdy już dotarli na miejsce, dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi, które po chwili otworzył mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. Uśmiechnął się na widok Hanji i Rivaille'a, wpuszczając ich do środka.

– Wchodźcie, wchodźcie. Chcecie lemoniady, dzieciaki?

Levi miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Za każdym razem starszy mężczyzna nazywał ich dziećmi, choć dawno skończyli osiemnaście lat.

– Chętnie, dziękuję – powiedziała Hanji, przyglądając się ramkom i gablotkom, które wisiały na ścianie w salonie. Pomimo tego, że odwiedzała Dota Pixisa wraz z Levim niemal od roku, to i tak za każdym razem przyglądała się wszystkim jego pamiątkom z nieukrywaną ciekawością, jakby widziała je po raz pierwszy.

Mężczyzna wręczył im po szklance chłodnego napoju, patrząc na ramkę, której przyglądała się Zoe.

– Wiesz, co się w niej znajduje?

Hanji odwróciła głowę od małej, szklanej ramki wiszącej na ścianie, po czym spojrzała na pana Pixisa.

– Tylko nie kolejna historia, litości – mruknął chłopak, wiedząc co za chwilę nastąpi.

Jęknął w duchu. Za co bogowie go tak nienawidzą? Przecież nikogo nie zabił (w każdym razie jeszcze). Dlaczego więc niebiosa go tak strasznie karzą?

Dziewczyna zignorowała chłopaka, jeszcze raz spoglądając na jedno ze znalezisk mężczyzny, a konkretniej na skrawek turkusowo-zielonego materiału pokrytego sztywnymi łuskami.

– Jakiś materiał? – spytała z ciekawością, patrząc z ukosa na starszego człowieka.

– Nie, to nie materiał – odparł mężczyzna. – Przyjrzyj się dobrze.

Rivaille z braku lepszych perspektyw sam uważniej przyjrzał się jednemu ze znalezisk ekscentrycznego starca. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że zza kawałka szkła można było dostrzec delikatne mienienie się łusek

– Zoe, wymień swoje szkła. To wygląda jak łuski, choć żadne z rybich łusek nie są takiej wielkości, ani tymbardziej nie błyszczą jak te – stwierdził po dłuższej chwili, zastanawiając się po cholerę trzymać coś takiego w swoim domu, na dodatek oprawionego i powieszonego na ścianie jak jedno z wakacyjnych zdjęć.

– Masz rację, Levi. To łuski – odpowiedział pan Pixis, uśmiechając się swoim sposobem dobrodusznego dziadka. – Jednak nie należą do ryby.

– Do kogo należą w takim razie? – mruknął chłopak, doskonale wiedząc, że nadciąga kolejna historia wyssana prosto z palca.

Odczuwał sympatię i pewien rodzaj szacunku wobec pana Pixisa, ale musiał przyznać – ten facet był cholernym bajkopisarzem. Talent starszego mężczyzny uaktywniał się szczególnie wtedy, kiedy ten miał okazję mówić o swoich znaleziskach, które niejednokrotnie traktował z niemal boską czcią, obwieszając nimi ściany swojego salonu. A oczywiście, przeklęta Zoe musiała uwielbiać wysłuchiwanie tych opowieści, prowokując go za każdym razem do ich opowiadania!

– Nie opowiadałem wam zbyt wiele o wydarzeniach z sześćdziesiątego pierwszego, prawda?

Chłopak westchnął w duchu, siadając na jednym z wytartych foteli pod oknem. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to kolejna historia z typu tych absurdalnych, do których mężczyzna odczuwał szczególną słabość.

– Tak, wspominał pan jedynie o tym, że w tamtym roku jako jedyny przeżył pan wypadek na oceanie – powiedziała podekscytowana Hanji, siadając obok Rivaille'a.

– Myślę, że ta historia was zainteresuje. W tamtych latach trzykrotnie opowiadałem ją dziennikarzom z miejscowej gazety – odparł zadowolony z siebie starszy mężczyzna.

Levi miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Każda historia w zamierzeniu pana Pixisa miała go zainteresować. Nie trzeba nawet wspominać, że za każdym razem te opowieści przynosiły całkowicie odwrotny skutek.

– W sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym pracowałem na sporym statku, który jako jedyny transportował towar pomiędzy naszym miastem, a niewielką wyspą położoną na północ stąd, Trostem. O Troście od początku krążyło wiele legend, pewnie nawet wy znacie kilka z nich. O! Na pewno musicie kojarzyć tą o zsyłaniu na nią najgroźniejszych przestępców z okolicznych miast, jest całkiem popularna.

– Ja ją znam! Powstało o niej mnóstwo tematów na internecie – wypaliła jednym tchem Hanji. – Podobno jest nawiedzona.

_Oczywiście, że ją zna. W końcu jest administratorką na jednym z forów poświęconych paranormalnej tematyce, na której ludzie wierzą w każdą najbardziej absurdalną bzdurę _–pomyślał złośliwie.

– Tak, to właśnie ta. Jednak pomimo tych wszystkich opowieści, jedna z nich zyskała szczególną popularność wśród mieszkańców okolicznych miast. Spora część osób twierdziła, że nie jest to nawet legenda, a prawdziwa historia, której nikt nie zdołał jednoznacznie potwierdzić tylko z jednego powodu: wszyscy jej świadkowie wkrótce ginęli. Krótko mówiąc, każdy nieszczęśnik zabierał tę tajemnicę do grobu – powiedział mężczyzna, kończąc swoją wypowiedź dramatyczną pauzą.

– Czego dotyczyła ta legenda? – Dziewczyna nie kryła swojego zainteresowania.

– Terenów położonych niedaleko wyspy, a dokładnie jednego ze szlaków handlowych, którego handlarze i marynarze unikali jak ognia – odparł pan Pixis, upijając łyk lemoniady.

– Co było nie tak z tym szlakiem? – spytał chłopak. _Naprawdę ktoś był na tyle naiwny, by z powodu nic nieznaczących legend i zabobonów odczuwać taki lęk wobec jednego miejsca? _Prychnął w duchu.

–Ten szlak – pan Pixis przerwał na moment – był zamieszkały przez syreny.

– Ma pan na myśli _te_ syreny, syreny z bajek dla dzieciaków?

Rivaille musiał przyznać, dzisiejsza historia bez wątpienia przebije granice absurdu wszystkich poprzednich.

– Levi, syreny w rzeczywistości różnią się od tych, które są przedstawione w bajkach – powiedziała Zoe swoim wszechwiedzącym tonem, mówiąc to w taki sposób, jakby była to jedna z tych oczywistych oczywistości lub istniałyby na ten temat jakieś edukacyjne podręczniki. – To potwory, które zwodzą ludzi od niepamiętnych czasów.

– Muszę cię zmartwić, ale one nie istnieją – odparł ironicznie chłopak.

– Istnieją. Przekonałem się o tym na własnej skórze w sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym – wtrącił starszy mężczyzna, nieurażony ironicznym tonem chłopaka. – Właśnie wtedy płynęliśmy w stronę Trostu z transportem, gdy w połowie drogi pogoda w bardzo krótkim czasie zmieniła się diametralnie. Niebo poczerniało, a kolumny wody wznosiły się coraz wyżej, tworząc gigantyczne fale. Znajdowaliśmy się na otwartym oceanie, a od naszego miasta dzieliło nas kilka godzin, więc nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek odwrocie. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę nasze położenie, od Trostu dzieliło nas nieznacznie mniej. Byliśmy w potrzasku, jeszcze zanim sztorm nie rozpętał się na dobre. Naszą ostatnią nadzieją wydawał się unikany szlak, płynąc nim podróż zajęłaby nam niecałą godzinę.

– Co działo się dalej?

– Gdy wypłynęliśmy na unikany szlak, nie mogliśmy uwierzyć własnym oczom. Pomimo tego, że zapowiadało się na jeden z silniejszych sztormów, pogoda uspokoiła się zaledwie w ciągu kilku minut. I właśnie wtedy to się stało.

– To? – Levi zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na starszego człowieka.

– Usłyszałem piękny śpiew, przypominający śpiew prawdziwego anioła. Po chwili do jednego głosu dołączył drugi, a zaraz po tym trzeci. Wszystkie tak samo wspaniałe. Żaden mężczyzna na statku nie potrafił zostać obojętny na takie piękno.

– I to wszystko wyłącznie przez ten śpiew?

– Kryło się za nim coś znacznie więcej. Jakaś siła, która przejęła nad nami władzę. Kolejne wydarzenia potoczyły się w ułamku sekund: ktoś krzyknął, by płynąć w kierunku wabiącego nas śpiewu, ktoś inny chwycił za stery, kierując nas prosto na mieliznę. Śpiew ustał dopiero wtedy, gdy statek roztrzaskał się o skały, a członkowie załogi zaczęli znikać pod wodą.

– To okropne – powiedziała dziewczyna współczującym tonem. – Jak zdołał pan przeżyć?

– Uczepiłem się kawałka drewna, pochodzącego z naszego statku i dryfowałem tak, dopóki nie odnalazł mnie jeden z rybackich statków. Wiatr zniósł mnie wcześniej z unikanego szlaku, dzięki czemu mogłem odnaleźć pomoc, jednak reszta załogi nie miała tyle szczęścia co ja.

– Jak zdobył pan te łuski? – spytała dziewczyna, wyglądając na poruszoną opowiedzianą przez mężczyznę opowieścią.

– Kupiłem je w Troście od pewnego faceta, jako pamiątkę z tego zdarzenia – odpowiedział szczerze pan Pixis, tak jakby chęć posiadania pamiątki z takiego wydarzenia była czymś zupełnie normalnym i zrozumiałym. – Twierdził, że na jedną z tamtejszych plaż morze wyrzuciło martwą syrenę, którą później odnalazł.

Levi miał ochotę klepnąć się w czoło. _Jak można było być tak naiwnym?_

– Nawet nie ma pan pewności, że te łuski należą do _syreny_ – mruknął chłopak. – Mogą należeć do nieznanego gatunku ryb, a ten facet mógł być zwykłym oszustem, który sprzedawał takie śmieci, wciskając ludziom kit o ich pochodzeniu.

– Być może. – Mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby wcale nie dbał o prawdziwość tych łusek. Zamyślił się na moment. – Jednak wiem, że to co mi się przytrafiło było jak najbardziej prawdziwe.

* * *

><p>– Co myślisz o tej opowieści? – spytała Hanji, gdy Rivaille odprowadzał ją do domu.<p>

Stare, wysokie latarnie uliczne były już pozapalane. Jednak mimo późnej godziny ludzie wciąż kłębili się na ulicach miasta, a z barów i piwnic dobiegał odgłos głośnej muzyki.

– To bzdura. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak możesz wierzyć w coś takiego. Powinnaś już wiedzieć, że wszystkie historie, które opowiada pan Pixis to bujda –odpowiedział chłopak.

– To jak wytłumaczysz ten wypadek? – powiedziała to tonem, który ostatecznie miałby go zagiąć.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, odpalając papierosa.

– Zbieg nieszczęśliwych okoliczności. Może to była zbiorowa halucynacja? Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby tak było – sarknął, zaciągając się dymem. – Jeszcze przed sztormem wszyscy z załogi nakręcali się tą historyjką o syrenach, a sztorm tylko spotęgował ich strach. W takich okolicznościach w zupełności by wystarczyło, gdyby chociaż jedna osoba zaczęła świrować.

– Ja tam w nią wierzę – burknęła dziewczyna. – Faktycznie, to musiała być dla niego straszna trauma. Jednak wątpię, by wymyślił to wszystko.

– Jeżeli wątpisz w jego zdolności do wymyślania bajek, powinnaś posłuchać tej o rekinie Robercie. Była cholernie przezabawna.

– Jesteś strasznym sceptykiem. To, że czegoś nie widziałeś nie oznacza, że to nie istnieje.

Rivaille posłał jej krótkie, litościwe spojrzenie, dając jej do zrozumienia, co myśli o tych wszystkich bajkach.

_Jak mógłby uwierzyć w coś tak absurdalnego?_


End file.
